Hagoromo
|image=KouseiWings3.png |kanji=羽衣 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hagoromo |literal english=Feather Garment |english tv=Wings of Birds |viz manga=Juinjutsu: Hagoromo |other names=Angel's Raiment |jutsu classification= Kinjutsu |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |parent jutsu=Senōchi |users=Kōsei |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} An unforeseen predicament developed with the extraterrestrial inheritance for Kōsei, namely, an inhuman appendage that painfully tears through his skin from the back of his shoulder. The first time it broke through from his shoulder blades, the pain was unbearable for him as the bundle of nerves came out clotted with the blood transforming slowly into a beautiful mantle of transparent crimson feathers. In a desperate moment to protect himself against the raiders that deprived him from his nomad family, Kōsei reached a deeper understanding of his inhumanness through a maddening grief. Because the mutation that broke through his back felt natural and thus reacted instinctively against the posing threat in a deadly manner. It curved away from his front, revealing a young monster that returned the favour by sending hundreds of crystallised quills into every direction a raider stood, eliminating them all. The aftermath was witnessed by the Kazekage, who named the form as Hagoromo (羽衣, Hagoromo). Alternatively, while Hagoromo is a pretty namesake for its appearance, the transformation by diving deeper into the mutations from Senōchi is called Karura (迦楼羅, Man-Bird Deity). Because the further he falls into his inhuman side, Kōsei’s eyes mutate into a dark sclera with brimming bloody eyes. Depending on his mental state, which can fall into a feral, uncontrollable state, dark red veins become visible under the skin of his eyes. By learning more about Karura, Kōsei can harden the wings by crystallising the blood cells at any given moment, which at first became a way to protect the branches of nerves that are exposed within the feathers. Because of the sturdiness and flexibility it can be manipulated to shield from any angle and grab his opponent in close-combat as a counter-attack. He later learns to weaponise the wings into long-curved blades, but reluctant to master this offensive form. And while he can’t use elemental chakra under normal circumstances, Kōsei can utilise the energy together with his blood to increase the potency of his unorthodox fighting style. One of his most preferred uses with Karura is firing crystallised feathers from his wings, and later learns to manipulate the blood in his fingertips to simulate a lesser version with limited amount but high accuracy. These crimson quills, also known as Divine Quills (天羽柄, Amauhei), are extremely sharp and have enough piercing power to leave a fatal wound for his victims. He can fire a barrage of several hundreds of quills at once, but the more the less accurate his attacks will be. And no evidence or sample of his blood is left behind, since the projectiles ejected from either method will dissipate after seven seconds. Image Gallery Another Kousei.png|Kōsei wraps the mantle of feathers around himself, protecting him against attacks. KouseiWingNeedles.png|Using the crystallised quills from his fingertips. KouseiWingSword.png|A more masterful control over manipulating his wings to curve into swords. ProtectiveWing.png|The defense mechanism he used to protect himself against the raiders onslaught on him as a child. Ayato-Defense-Small.gif|And returning the favour back to them. Ayato-Attack-Small.gif|Kōsei countering the moulding of chakra by sending a barrage of quills into an opponent with lightning energy. Trivia * The source of the alternative meaning for Hagoromo comes from here. Corrected by Ashy, the literal meaning of Hagoromo is "Feather Garment". Category:Hagoromo Category:Kinjutsu